familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ralph Warren (c1486-1553)
}} Sir Ralph Warren (c. 1486 – 11 July 1553) was twice Lord Mayor of London, for the first time in 1536 and the second in 1543.Nobel pp. 23Tim Powys-Lybbe, Powys-Lybbe forbears, personal sheet, 18 Dec 2006. Cites: * The Protectorate House of Cromwell, Mark Noble, Robinson, London 1787. Vol I, p. 23, footnote + *''Complete Peerage,'' G E C et al, St Catharine press, London, 1910 on. North article, Vol IX, p. 649, and Vol XIV, p. 506], *''Aldermen of the City of London,'' Rev Alfred C Beaven, Fisher & Co, London 1913. Vol II Biography Ralph Warren was the son of Sir Thomas Warren of Feering, Essex, and grandson of William Warren. Warren was a London mercer. He served as alderman, as Sheriff in 1528, and as Lord Mayor in 1536 and 1543. He was knighted in the first year of his mayoralty by Henry VIII. He lived at Fulham House, a Grade II listed house at 87 Fulham High Street, Fulham. Warren died on 11 July 1553, and was buried in the chancel of the church of St. Osythe's, (also known as St Benet Sherehog).Noble states "St. Swyth's or St. Sithe's church, Cheap-ward under a fair marble tomb, with this inscription, "Here lyeth buried the right worshipful Sir Ralph Warren, knight, alderman, and twice Lord Mayor of London, mercer, Merchant of the Staple at Calais, with his two wives, dame Christian and dame Joan", and "Sir Ralph departed this life the 11th day of July, 1553".Noble p. 23. Mark Noble states that "he bore for his arms, or, a chevron engrailed sable 3 griffins heads erased of the 2nd"; but the visitation of Huntingdonshire, and Dr. Wright in his republication of Dr. Heylin's help to history, give azure on a chevron engrailed argent, between 3 lozenges, or, as many griffins heads erased of the field, on a chief cheeky of the 3d. and gules, a grey hound in full course, ermine collared of the 3d.Nichols, Notes "Ibid. Funeral of alderman sir Ralph Warren". Marriages and issue Warren married firstly Christiana Warcup, widow of Roger North (d.1509), and daughter of Richard Warcup or Warcop of Sinnington, Yorkshire. By her marriage to Roger North, Christiana (née Warcup) had a son and daughter, Sir Edward North, and Joan North, who married, and was the Marian exile, Joan Wilkinson. Warren married secondly, Joan Trelake, the daughter of John Trelake alias Davy, of Cornwall, by whom she had two children, Richard Warren (d.1598) and Joan Warren (d.1572), who married her father's ward, Sir Henry Williams (later Cromwell) of Hinchinbrooke, Huntingdonshire, grandfather of the Protector Oliver Cromwell. Joan married secondly, on 25 November 1558, Sir Thomas White, alderman of London, founder of St John's College, Oxford. Noble, p. 23: Sir Ralph married Joan, "daughter and co-heiress of John Lake, of London, gent," as she is called upon her monument; but most of the Cromwell family pedigrees, and the visitation of Huntingdonshire in 1613, say she was daughter and co-heiress of John Trelake, alias Davy, of Cornwall, gent.Joan died at her son-in-law Sir Henry Cromwell's seat, at Hinchinbrook, 8 October, and was buried 4 November 1573, in the church of St. Swyth, leaving by her first husband one son, named Richard, a daughter, Joan, the wife of Sir Henry Cromwell: Richard the son settled at Claybury, in Essex.Noble p. 24. Mark Noble states "All which is mentioned in the inscription upon her monument, which read thus: The said Sir Henry Williams, alias Cromwell, had issue by the lady Joan, his wife, Oliver Cromwell, esq. his son and heir, with other sons. Visit. of Hunt, in 1613; and of Kent in 1609. Stow's and Strype's survey of London; Grafton's chronicle; pedigree in the possession of the miss Cromwells;" lives of Oliver lord prot. &c. References * * * ;Attribution * Category:Sheriffs of the City of London Category:Lord Mayors of London Category:People of the Tudor period Category:15th-century English people Category:16th-century English people Category:Merchants of the Staple